True Love Is Real
by Angelkitty24
Summary: Blue Oceans is a girl who wants a boy who isn't interested in her body. Then she meets Green Oak, a boy who isn't interested in girls body's. After an encounter, Blue warms up to Green and they become best friends, but friends can always turn into something more... love perhaps?


True Love Is Real

Blue's POV

I sighed as I passed through the crowd of boys who surrounded me. I finally reached my locker and put my books away. Just as I finished, Gold Summers the biggest playboy in the whole school, walked up to me.

You got to be kidding me!

"Hi Blue, I was thinking, do you want to come over to my house tonight? My parents wont be home." I scrunched my face in disgust. I knew what that meant. In other words he said, "C'mon Blue go to my house tonight so we can have sex."

"I'm sorry, I cant since I already agreed to go to Sapphire's house tonight." I lied. I was going to ask Sapphire if I could go to her house. Sometimes I wonder why I like being popular. But the only thing I hate is that every boy in this entire school just want to have fun. At the beginning, it was fun flirting with guys and everything. Now, I want to actually start a real relationship so I can be happy with the guy I love.

"How about you tell Sapphire that your going to my house tonight, since I'm more important than her." Gold replied.

My jaw dropped.

How could he say that?! I was furious. Not even trying to calm down, I did one thing, I slapped Gold.

I could hear gasps of people who were watching. I put my hand over my mouth and quickly ran to the girls bathroom.

What have I done?

"Hey Blue! We heard that there is a new boy coming to- what happened?"spoke Sapphire, a girl with chocolate brown hair and blue sky eyes.

"I-I slapped Gold." I replied. Sapphire gasped.

"W-why?" she asked.

"Because he wanted to have fun with me so I said I was going to your house tonight. And then, he said he was more important than you so, I slapped him." I replied.

RING!

"Oh no! I have to go! I'll talk to you later! Bye!" said Sapphire rushing out the bathroom. I sighed and walked out of the class to Art class. When I arrived, I was only 2 minutes late and I was also met by the teacher's angry glare.

"Glad you can make it, Miss Oceans." Said the teacher. I ignored her and walked to my desk getting out my stuff.

"Anyway, we have a new student, please come in." said the teacher. I started to draw a picture of myself and my pokemon, not bothering to look at the new student. The boy is probably going to flirt with me, be a playboy, or even worse, a pervert.

"Miss Oceans, stop working and look at the new student." Said the teacher sternly. I sighed and looked up at the new student, and my eyes widened at the sight of him. The boy had brown spiky hair and green eyes. He wore a black shirt with purple pants and black sneakers. I noticed that he was also staring at me, and he was calm, not doing anything.

"Please introduce yourself." Asked the teacher. The boy stopped staring at me and looked at the whole class.

"Names Green Oak." He said. His voice was so deep, I thought I was going to faint.

I thought that only movie boys do that!

"So Green, how about you sit next to Blue since that's the only seat remaining. Blue, raise your hand." Demanded the teacher. I raised my hand obediently, and Green and I quickly locked eyes. Green walked to the seat, and sat down. I put down my hand and sighed.

"Blue, share your supplies with him. And please, please, don't flirt with Mr. Oak." Said the teacher but not in a pleading voice. I scoffed.

Man once you get a reputation with a teacher, it never changes!

I looked at Green and held a number 2 pencil and a pack of crayons and colored pencils.

"Which one do you want? Colored pencils or crayons?" I asked.

"Colored pencils." He replied.

Oh there it is again. The deep voice! I lost it, I couldn't handle it anymore. I fainted.

I woke up to be in a bed. I looked to my right and screamed. It was Gold.

There was no adult supervision and I was going to get freakin' rapped!

"Hello Blue. I heard you fainted, so I came to check on you." Gold said.

"Well thank you, I guess." I replied.

Gold came closer to me and his hands started to roam by body, literally. I was going to scream but Gold pinched me, hard.

"If you resist, I wont hesitate to hurt you." He snapped. I started to whimper softly obviously scared. He was started to pull my panties down when-

"What the heck are you doing?" asked a voice. Gold and I turned to see Green.

"Well, I was having a chat with Blue when she told me she wanted to have sex with me, so I am." Replied Gold innocently. My face paled and I suddenly didn't care if Gold hurt me. I want to save myself for the one I love, not get rapped! I kicked Gold but he didn't even flinch instead, he dug his nails and pinched my legs. I started to cry causing him to do it harder. Green ran to Gold and punched him in the face causing him to let me go. I started to hold my legs caringly while watching the scene before me. Gold kicked Green in the stomach and Green grunted. Green kicked and punched Gold causing Gold to cough out blood. Finally, Green punched Gold in the face causing Gold to fall on the floor unconscious.

"Are you alright?" he asked his voice soft. I was so shocked. This Green wasn't like most, he was different.

"Um are you alright?" he asked again. I blinked my eyes and hugged him.

"Your different than the other boys, your not a playboy, you don't want me for my body. Thank you for that, and thank you from getting raped." I said finally letting him go. He started to look at my foot.

"Does it hurt?" he asked worried.

"Yes." I replied.

Green bandaged my foot and then kneeled down on his knees.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Giving you a piggy bank ride to class." He replied. I blushed and went on top of him. My hands went around his neck, and his to my legs where he wrapped them around his waist. Slowly, he piggy banked me to my next class.

"Wait, how do you know which class to go to?" I asked.

"The secretary told me that I had the same classes as you." Replied Green leading me to class.

Soon, we arrived and I quickly got off him and rushed to my desk. For the rest of the class, all I thought about Green. Finally, it was lunch. I was talking to Sapphire about what happened and I can tell she was angry and shocked at the same time.

"That asshole!" screamed Sapphire. I finally managed to calm her down and the bell rang. It was English. Of course, I didn't pay attention. I was staring at Green for some reason. The class was so boring, I was wondering when it will end. When the bell rang, I packed my stuff and rushed out. I was walking home when I finally noticed Green following me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked as I stopped walking.

"Sheesh, not everything is about you. I am walking to New Bark town because I live there." Green replied.

"I live there too…. " I trailed off.

Green shrugged. "Maybe we can walk together then."

"O-okay." I replied.

"So where do you live?" he asked. I told him where I live and we set off. We didn't talk the whole way until we reached my house.

"Bye and thanks for everything." I said waving good bye and walking inside my house.

"How was your day sweetie?" asked my mom.

"Great, just great." I smiled at her and walked upstairs.

"Something good must have happened." My mother mumbled under her breath.

I entered my room and flopped onto my bed smiling like an idiot.

This year is going to be interesting.


End file.
